1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for separating pads or backseating disc brake pistons into their bores after the old brake pads have been removed to make room for new brake pads.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disc brake pads become more used with age, they tend to become worn thin so that the pistons within the caliper have to extend further out from their respective bores to compensate for the wear on the brake pads to maintain a proper clearance between the brake pads and rotor. When the old brake pads are removed, the pistons must be fully backseated into their respective bores to make more room so that the new brake pads may then be installed within the caliper with the proper clearance between the new brake pads and the rotor.
Various devices have been used for separating disc brake pads or for backseating disc brake pistons into the bores to make room for new brake pads. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,522 to Ward discloses a disc brake spreader which includes a pair of thin-plate jaws which are shaped essentially like disc brake pads, with one jaw fixed to a guide rod and the other jaw slideably mounted on the guide rod. The guide rod maintains the jaws in a parallel relation to one another when they are moved with respect to each other The jaws of the Ward disc brake spreader each include an upwardly projecting portion through which the jaws are connected by an expansion screw threaded through the immoveable jaw which is fixed to the guide rod. The expansion screw extends parallel to the axis of the guide rod and has an end which is journaled in the slideable jaw and secured thereto by a retainer which permits the jaws to move inwardly or outwardly by turning the screw.
Other devices translate rotational motion applied to a handle of the device into motion which spreads the pistons or brake pads by means of X-shaped linkages driven apart by a drive screw connected to the handle. Another device for separating brake pads in a disc brake caliper is a one piece rod bent at is opposite ends to form spacers, each spacer having the general shape of a hook. The central portion of the rod forms a handle, and the hook design allows the spacers to be wedged between the brake pads of the caliper to hold the brake pads in separated parallel relationship.
It is desirable that there be a brake shoe piston backseating device which is simple, inexpensive, yet storable in a compact and safe manner without the aid of a separate container.